jades only exception
by badeseddie
Summary: jade thinks back about her life and love life i know i suck at summaries but please read


**WELLTHIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I DECIDED TO TURN IT INTO A SONGFIC SO PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN WELL BYE AND PLEASE COMMENT**

**WHEN I WAS YOUNGER I SAW **

**MY DADDY CRY**

**AND CURSE AT THE WIND**

I heard my mom and dad screaming at each other over who was cheating on who. I heard things shatter and fall. After a few more moments I heard the door slam and looked outside and saw my dad crying and he started to swear at the wind blaming it for the fight he just had.

**HE BROKE HIS OWN HEART**

**AND I WATCHED**

**AS HE TRIED TO REASSEMLE IT**

I saw my dad try to calm down and stop crying. He tried and tried but more tears just kept coming out and he fell to the ground and start to apologize. He was trying to fix his heart but he kept on failing and failing on it.

The gang heard music coming from the music room and followed it.

**AND MY MOMMA SWORE THAT**

**SHE WOULD NEVER LET HERSELF FORGET **

**AND THAT WAS THE DAY THAT I PROMISED **

**I'D NEVER SING OF LOVE **

**IF IT DOES NOT EXIST**

**BUT DARLIN'**

Jade started to cry and kept on playing and singing hoping no one would here. She remembered when she promised she would never fall in love with someone. She also remembered when she promised herself the day her mom swore she would never fall in love again.

**YOU ARE THE ONLY EXCEPTION(x4)**

Jade remembered when her mom told her that she could fall in love and it would be her choice if she would or wouldn't. Jade remembered the day she met beck.

**MAYBY I KNOW,SOMEWHERE**

**DEEP IN MY SOUL**

**THAT LOVE NEVER LASTS**

**AND WE'VE GOT TO FIND OTHER WAYS**

**TO MAKE IT ALONE**

Jade then remembered when her and beck broke up the first time and last time. She cried for hours on her bed after the huge break up at tori's place. Cat was there and ran to her house after a while. She then remembered the time when beck tried to kiss tori.

**OR KEEP A STARIGHT FACE**

**AND I'VE ALWAYS LIVED LIKE THIS **

**KEEPING A COMFORTABLE, DISTANCE**

Jade remembers how she always keeps a straight face and be comfortable and distance between her and the gang. The gang kept getting closer till they saw jade and her singing. They kept on hearing sing and then looked at beck because of what she just sang.

**AND UP UNTIL **

**I HAD SWORN TO MYSELF THAT IM CONTENT **

**WITH LONELINESS**

**BECAUSE NONE OF IT WAS EVER WORTH THE RISK**

Jade then kept on telling herself that she would never fall in love with anyone after the break up. She was always lonely and kept to herself. She felt more tears coming and she just let them fall. She has never even talked to anyone after the break up but the only exception was cat.

**YOU ARE THE ONLY EXCEPTION(x4)**

The gang kept watching and cat almost ran up to her but tori stopped her. Jade kept singing not even knowing anyone was there. Cat started to cry because she was not able to cheer jade up. Robbie hugged cat and held on to her. Tori hugged andre and cried while listening to jade. Beck started to feel guilty and he also wanted to kiss her because he still loved her.

**I'VE GOT A TIGHT GRIP ON REALITY,BUT I CAN'T**

**LET GO OF WHATS IN FRONT OF ME HERE**

**I KNOW YOU'RE KEAVING IN THE MORNING, WHEN YOU WAKE UP**

**LEAVE ME WITH SOME KIND OF PROOF IT'S NOT A DREAM**

**OOH OOH...**

Jade cried and cried while she kept playing. She started remembering all of the breaking memories from her childhood and from her breakup and she was hoping it was a dream.

**YOU ARE THE ONLY EXCEPTION(x4)**

Jade tried to stop crying but it just kept coming and she couldn't stop. She felt like a nothing when it comes to love but now she couldn't care because she lost the only one she loved.

Cat couldn't help herself anymore,she ran over to jade and hugged her tight. Cat hugged her and told,"jadey please don't cry." Jade cried into cats shoulder when tori came up and hugged her. Andre and robbie pulled cat and tori outside. Beck came up to her and kissed her. Jade first surprised kissed back. Beck pulled away and looked into her eyes,"i still love you and it was a mistake to dump you." Jade smiled and pecked beck on the lips ad finished singing her song.

**AND I'M ON MY WAY TO BELIEVING**

**OH AND I'M ON MY WAY TO BELIEVING**

**Okay first story please tell me how it was thank you and free cupcakes for everyone who reviews**


End file.
